


It hurts

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: He had never come to her bed. And that had only made her more angry. He had no right to be considerate of her feelings, to express that he understood that she may never wish to touch him or be touched by him again, that he wouldn't push her. How could he be so sweet after what he had done? How could his eyes hold so much pain as she felt in her shattered heart, as if his transgression had caused him so much guilt and suffering? Why hadn't he thought of that before?





	It hurts

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 14 - pain

As she had suspected, her husband was in the godswood, beneath the heart tree.

Since he had returned from the rebellion, with that boy in his arms, she had not been able to stand being near him although she had been prepared for him to take his rights all the same, as her husband.

But Ned had only ever apologised, his eyes painful as they looked upon her face. But had he not thought about the pain he had caused her when he had fallen into this mysterious woman's arms? What must she have looked like, been like, to make him dishonour her so? 

He had never come to her bed. And that had only made her more angry. He had no right to be considerate of her feelings, to express that he understood that she may never wish to touch him or be touched by him again, that he wouldn't push her. How could he be so sweet after what he had done? How could his eyes hold so much pain as she felt in her shattered heart, as if his transgression had caused him so much guilt and suffering? Why hadn't he thought of that before?

Yet, as the months went by and she saw how much he doted on Robb, how he had ordered a sept to be built for her, her heart began to thaw and she began to think that perhaps she could learn to love him after all. 

"My lady."

She inhaled sharply, surprised he had heard her as he remained seated beneath the heart tree. "I did not mean to disturb my lord."

It was so confusing, this want for him that warred with her pain but she cannot explain it. All she knew was that she longed to fix it, to move on as best as they could and make the best of their situation and that was why she had deliberately sought him out.

"You are not disturbing me," he commented gently, a tiny smile tugging at his lips, a sight so rare in her husband that she cannot help but stare. "I am always happy with your company, my lady."

His eyes were soft as he turned and looked upon her, a sight that stole Catelyn's breath from her lungs and in that moment she knew, with certainty, that although the pain of his betrayal may never leave her, she could indeed learn to love him.


End file.
